


A race against the clock

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Branch/Hefty [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Nightmares, Poison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place in the same world as a tie of two worlds, when Branch falls ill due to Gargamel’s poison, it’s a race against the clock to save the Troll’s life. Hefty will do what it takes to save his precious mate. Losing him is not an option.





	A race against the clock

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long wait for my stories guys, lose the muse at the time and got a new job. But I am back, and better than ever. This story will have multiple chapters, and will have a ton of fluffy/hurt/comfort scenes with Hefty and Branch. There will also be Smurfette and Poppy and maybe Creek and Brainy. Thank you guys for being patient with me, and I promise to update more often. I hope you all are having a good weekend.

The village was rather quiet this time of night, sometimes the Smurf would stay up late, spend time with each other. Make a campfire, the day was always so busy for all of the Smurf. All having a job which helped build the Village, Their home. 

Tonight however it was rather quiet as they just got done with celebrating Papa Smurf’s birthday, leaving all the Smurf’s and Trolls who had attended the party. Exhausted. 

Branch had built Papa Smurf a really nice shelving unit for the Smurf’s spells leaving him blushing the rest of the night as Smurf’s kept telling Branch just how amazing it looked. Even Handy Smurf was impressed with Branch’s craftsmanship and even asked him for help in a couple of projects. 

After saying goodnight to Poppy and Smurfette Hefty and Branch had headed to Hefty’s Mushroom both worn out from partying all night long. 

Crawling into Hefty’s bed which was more like his bed to, Branch stretched out letting out a huge yawn snuggling into his pillow. Turning out the light Hefty crawled in next to Branch shivering slightly as the cool sheets hit his skin. It had been kind of warm outside today, so the coolness gave him chills. 

A soft smile came onto the Trolls face as he wrapped his hair around the Smurf pulling Hefty close like a dancer pulled their partner during a dance. His arms wrapped around his partner smile widening when Hefty snuggled as close to Branch as he could. 

“You really outdid yourself with that shelf”. Hefty mumbled with a yawn, deep voice filled with sleep. “I keep telling you someday you’ll have a bunch of Smurf’s trying to steal ya away from me”. 

Branch pulled the Smurf back a whine of protest coming from Hefty who was comfortable. He titled Hefty’s chin to meet their eye’s. 

“Not going to happen”. Branch’s eye’s serious. “You’re the only Smurf for me, now and forever. Nothing will ever take me away from you”. 

Eye’s softening Hefty pressed a kiss to Branch’s lips before letting out a content sigh allowing the Troll to draw him near again. 

“I dunno what I did to deserve you”. Hefty mumbled eyes cracked open a bit, head resting on Branch’s shoulder. “But I’m the luckiest Troll alive”. His voice drifted off as he fell asleep in Branches arms. 

“Ditto”. Lips twitching into the biggest smile Branch soon nodded off with his partner. Unaware of the dangers that were soon to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go guys!, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. As for the fic a tie of two worlds. I will for sure be updating that fic soon, I will also be doing a multiple one shots stories at some point to. So prepare for some good projects guys. And stay tuned for chapter 2.


End file.
